I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detachable handles and, more particularly, to such a handle especially suited for detachable connection with a powered garden tool.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of different powered lawn and garden tools are now commercially available. Such lawn and garden tools typically are electrically powered and in addition are particularly suited for home use.
These power tools, however, suffer the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive to purchase and yet are limited to a single, or at most a few uses. For example, an electric hedge trimmer conventionally includes a short protruding handle portion which is gripped by the hand of the user and manually moved to perform the desired cutting operation with the trimmer cutting blades. An electric hedge trimmer is typically used for trimming hedges, trees, bushes, and the like.
An electric hedge trimmer, however, can also be effectively used to cut weeds, high grass, and the like. However, to do so, requires the user to squat down on his hands and knees in order to reach the weeds or high grass with the hedge trimmer. Due to the awkwardness of this position, however, most users do not use the electric hedge trimmer to cut weeds and grass but rather purchase a separate electric weed cutter with an elongated handle so that the user can stand while operating the powered weed cutter. This solution, however, is disadvantageous in that it requires the user to purchase two relatively expensive and different tools while a single tool, namely the electric hedge trimmer, can adequately operate to perform both jobs.